With the development of science and technology, the technical field of display changes rapidly. The types of displays become more and more, and for example, include liquid crystal displays (simply referred to as LCDs), organic light-emitting diode displays (simply referred to as OLEDs), electrophoretic displays, etc. These displays may be divided into rigid displays and flexible displays according to whether they are easily bent. Here, since the flexible display may be coiled, folded, even worn, and the like, it becomes a good portable product and is more and more favored by consumers.
A production method of a flexible display substrate mainly comprises the steps of: first providing a rigid support substrate, for example a glass, and then forming an adhesive layer on the rigid support substrate; next depositing or adhering a layer of a flexible base substrate on the adhesive layer and then forming a patterned display element on the flexible base substrate; and finally separating the flexible base substrate from the rigid substrate to obtain a flexible display substrate.
At present, physical separation is mainly used in the method for separating a rigid substrate from a flexible base substrate. However, the physical separation is prone to damage the rigid substrate and the flexible base substrate, thereby resulting in that the rigid substrate fails to be recovered and reutilized, which increases the cost and reduces the qualification rate of flexible display substrates. Furthermore, in the prior art, the materials of adhesive layers are all polymer materials, for example parylene. In this way, in the process of forming other film layers on the flexible base substrate, since the temperature is relatively high, the stability of the polymer is reduced and the bulging phenomenon of the adhesive layer will easily occur. Therefore, the film layers formed on the flexible base substrate are uneven.